Young Hearts
by MusicIsAllYouNeed
Summary: Left in the hands of a medic is an injured boy with a broken soul. Trapped inside the castle walls is a young woman with a free spirit who thirsts for adventure. When fate brings these two lives together, will they be able to teach eachother the destiny of life? Through these unlikely souls will love beat all, or will it crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first real story so it probably won't be very long. I hope ya'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride otherwise I would be a very rich person and not living with my parents.**

All good things come to an end. Some things I miss more than others. But one of those things changed my life. It changed the view on how I thought. It taught me to love. It came quickly like a tornado and it left just as quickly. It will be remembered by me till the end of my life. It all started that bright spring day. This is my story.

I watch the bird fly from tree to tree, chirping away announcing to the world its whereabouts. How I wish I had wings like a bird. If I had them then I could fly about freely over the evergreen forest. Instead I am trapped inside looking out.

My name is Maximum Ride. Yes, I do so happen to be the daughter of Jebidiah Ride, the king. Most would say being a princess is something they always dreamt of, for me it is the opposite.

You may be thinking, why is she complaining about being royalty. She has everything she needs, food everyday of the week, good food at that, a giant castle to live in servants, why would she want more. Yes, I agree being a lowly serf slaving away for your king and hardly getting enough to eat wouldn't be all that fun. But at least if you were a serf you wouldn't be stuck like me.

What do you mean by stuck, you ask. I'm forced to be inside the heavy, cold, dreary, stone walls day and night. It wasn't always like this. There used to be a time where I could roam the woods on my horse, galloping through whispering pines. I was free and alone. I was myself.

Those sweet summer days drew to an end. On a fateful autumn day a new cycle of my life started all because the Gunter Hagen kingdom attacked. Unfortunately since then I have been ordered, by the king himself, to stay inside. According to my father, if we, any of the royal members, venture outside we will be captured and held hostage along with many other things that will happen to us that I wish not to repeat. Ever since the attack my father has been off at war, I hardly see him anymore. Following orders my mother older sister, Lissa, my younger sister, Angel, and I have faithfully continued to remain inside. These changes bring me to where I am now, the hospital.

I am not the oldest child; therefore I do not inherit the kingdom. Only my older and more perfect sister Lissa along with Dylan her betrothed will gain the land. Because I have no guaranteed riches, I am in training to be a medic. For the training I am in the hospital and help the doctors, I am much like a nurse. Gathered in the spacious hospital room are healers or doctors in training, medics or nurses in training, real doctors, and real medics. Together we work in order to try to save whatever wounded knight enters the door. How badly they are injured ranges some are battered to the point of no hope, others may only be suffering a small wound. Today though I see a knight like no other.

When they wheel him in on a stretcher I gasp in horror. His upper right arm is tightly bandaged protecting the, what I am assuming is a deep gash. His face is torn and scarred. His eyes, which are mostly covered by thick raven black hair, shut tight. And raspy breaths come out of a slit which I identify as his mouth. Off the side of a stretcher dangles a long limp limb. Unlike most people in a condition similar to his I don't feel fear or sympathy for him, instead when I look at him I know we will learn from each other. He will break the steady routine of my life. We will unlock each other's closed door, which is called their heart. He will be mine and I will be his.

**A/N This chapter was pretty short. I promise the other chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it! I would absolutely love reviews that would make my day. If you completely hated it please tell me and I will not continue the story. I hope to update this at least once a week but if I don't I am super sorry. Remember you should review! **

**MusicIsAllYouNeed **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay chapter 2 is finally up. For all you people who have added this to favorites and follows and my one reviewer, gratias vobis ago! Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: last I checked I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Sunlight streaming into my eyes is how I wake. Chatter of my two personal attendees accompanies the soft beams of light. "Miss. Maximum, it's time for you to awaken. Today you start your lessons with your mother," the soft voice of Ellianna calls out to me. With a loud yawn and a stretch of my arms I sit up in my four poster bed.

"Ella, what lessons are you talking about?" I question in between yawns. In a wishful voice Monique, also called Nudge, eagerly answers my question for Ella "Why Max they are the lessons which every young woman takes when she becomes of age. You learn to dance and sew and become prop-'

"Okay Nudge I get the point" I snap at her before continuing to get ready for my oh so joyful (not really) lessons.

As I hurry through the long corridors and twisting staircases I wonder whether the dark haired knight will be at the hospital when I arrive there later today. I don't know what it was but something about him beckoned for me to learn more. Pushing all thoughts of the mysterious man out of my mine, I take a deep breath and step into the doors of my doom, the family sitting room home of my lessons.

"Max stand up straight. No not stiffly. Walk forward, don't let the book-"thump the overly heavy book falls interrupting my mother's chiding. "Mother must we do this all day?" I whine, wishing to be anywhere but here. "Max, you know you can't leave. How else will you become an established young woman and become wed?" she reminds me for the umpteenth time. I sigh knowing I will never win this battle. "Now pick up the book, you will get it on this try. Lissa was able to dance with the books on her head by the end of the first lesson," she tells me in hope of encouraging me but wends up making me more flustered.

Oh Lissa, my perfect older sister who does everything right. She knows how to walk, talk, eat, dress, and she even has the perfect pain in the ass boyfriend. Although it probably sounds like I hate my sister, I really don't. she's not all that bad, I just get tired of everybody comparing me to her, oh Max why don't you chew slower like Lissa, oh Max why don't you take smaller steps like Lissa, oh Max why aren't you prettier like Lissa, I'm tired of it. Honestly though she does try to make up for it by trying to help me. I don't need her help though I am perfectly capable of being a respectful lady without her. Just as the book is about to fall yet again my savior come barging through the doors.

"Angel what are you doing?" I ask while catching the book as it falls. Ignoring me, my little sister turns towards my mom with her innocent wide blue eyes and says "a messenger is at the gate with a letter from pater." That sentence does two things for me, first it lifts my spirits that we have news from my dad, maybe it brings news that we can finally leave the castle. The second thing it does is plunges my lifted spirits right back down because Angel's use of pater just reminds me of all the Latin I need to study before my little sister knows more of it than I. "oh a letter so soon, that is quite delightful!" my mother exclaims before scurrying away in search of the messenger. "Thanks for saving me, Ange" I say before gratefully heading to my duties in the medical center.

When I arrive I throw on an apron and search for the mystery man. Since I don't see him I walk to the nearest knight, who has been my patient for the week. "How are you today, Sir Ivan?" I inquire. "Much better, Miss Maximum, I will be out of this place come next week," he eagerly informs me. As soon as I finish taking care of Ivan I spot dark boy being put on the next bed over. Before I have time to say hello to him the doctor calls me over telling me John, the dark haired boy, will be the next person I work with.

"Hi I'm Maximum, but call me Max. I will be your nurse till you get better," I greet him. The only acknowledgment I get from him is a blank stare. "So how are you feeling today?" I ask in hope of a reply. Once again all I have in answer to my talk is a continued stare and a blink of his eyes. Honestly I don't know how this could get any worse. I decide to opt to my last hope. In vain I ask "Is there anything you need?" To my surprise and horror he answers the two simple words of "go away." I let out a sigh; this is going to be a long day. "I know you don't want to be here, but please, John, tell me one thing about yourself," I'm really running out of options here. "Don't call me John!"Ok that's a start I can work with "what would you like me to call you then?"

"Fang."

That's the only answer I get all day. It's back to his dark orb like eyes glaring me down. Well this is just great a patient who doesn't like to talk, I think to myself.

As I go to bed that night I think about the events of the day. Lady lessons, I already have a sense they may get better just at a very slow rate. Fang on the other hand, I just don't understand. He won't talk, he just stares. All previous thoughts I had about him being something more than a patient have vanished. With all hope lost I lay my head down for the night and go to sleep.

**A/N And that is it. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I would encourage you all to review! It would make my day. Wishing you all a happy New Year, until next time see ya'll.**

**MusicIsAllYouNeed**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, I haven't updated in over two weeks. But to be honest I haven't really had time. Anyway, I wasn't really motivated to update due to the fact I only got two reviews. Two reviews, seriously people you can do better than that. All it takes is read the chapter, click the review button at the bottom, and tell me what you think. Not that hard! Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you already knew this but, just in case I do not own Maximum Ride **

It has been one week to this day since I first caught sight of Fang. Proper people lessons are still a pain in my rear-end. Honestly though, how would you like to be compared to your older and sometimes even younger sister every day? All I can tell you is it ain't fun. I have to say Lissa has been slightly off lately. When Dylan came to visit she wasn't all happy, excited, and in love. She seemed distraught and often times she would drift into a world of her own. I think it may be somewhat due to the fight she got in with mom. Although I'm not sure what it was about I know for a fact it wasn't very appealing to my mother. You could practically see the steam rolling out of her ears as she stalked out of Lissa's room.

But on the other hand I have actually made progress with Fang. Yes he still doesn't talk very much but he has said enough that I now know how old he is, 20, and he isn't as much of a pain. His progress physically is the most impressive. Instead of seeing a jumble of limbs, skin, and scars like the first time him he caught my attention, I see the pieces of a once handsome man coming back together.

His eyes which used to be dead and dull even painful to look at are now still painful but, in a different way. They used to show no hope for life and no wish to even live. When you see them now you see a cold vengeance a hurt in them that is most difficult to read. His orbs look as if they could bore into and read your innermost thoughts. Eyes like those are eyes that could control anyone.

Because of his remarkable progress the doctor has given me permission to take him out of the hospital ward in a wheelchair. Only if I knew where to take him, I think. Somehow I know where I take him can't be ordinary. I rake my brain for all possible places then it hits me like a tidal wave. The place came to mind, why don't I take him to my own favorite spot? Currently it is the only place that I feel free, the only place I can think clearly. If I like it, Fang might just like it too. So through the winding hallways we go up to the tower.

When we reach the top of the turret which currently was not in use, Fang's face became less tense. I could sense his relief when he realized I did not take him to where more people would be. Knowing he would be able to move on his own with the help of his crutches, I abandon him in his wheel chair and walk to the edge of the castle walls. Leaning over the side, I open my arms up as if I was flying and let I wind entangle it's self in my hair as it slaps my face and blows my clothing around me. Whenever I am up here I imagine I have wings like a bird. How nice it would be to fell the freedom of the air everyday all day. I close my eyes a take in a breath of the cool evening air. I stay this way till someone interrupts my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" is the simple question from the silent intruder that draws me out of my dream world.

His deep voice causes goose bumps to line the back of my neck. I turn my head to see Fang standing there with his head tilted to the side looking genuinely curios. While he walks over to my side using his crutches I answer him.

"I would love to have wings, to be away from my life, my duties, and my family here. I would fly a free life going wherever I please."

A pause in the air, all you can here is our deep breaths mingling in the breeze. Slowly as if picking his words carefully he starts "Be careful what you wish for Max." his gaze shifts from me to the stars forming on the horizon. Letting go of his crutches he leans over the edge of the castle and begins. "Max, have you ever heard the story of the swan princess?" thinking hard I rake my brain for the story, but don't find it in the many childhood stories I committed to memory. Simply I shake my head no in reply.

"It starts this way," he tells me. "There once was a young peasant girl, who lived in some far off land. All she ever wanted was to be able to break free from her life in the fields. An evil sorceress who lived in her town found out her wish and decided to make a potion to 'help' the girl. When the potion was complete she traveled to the girl's house in the dead of night to avoid all people. Soon she found the restless girl and gave her the potion and promised the peasant if she drank it she would be free of all her worries," he pauses giving me a stern glare telling me this is when the story gets important. Then he continues "little did the girl know the potion would turn her into a swan to forever be hunted for beauty. The potion freed her of her family and bondages to the land as she wished but, in the time that passed she was constantly on the run. She had to fly from hunters that wished for her feathers. Till her last day she was constantly lonely without the company of her family. Every year her family mourned her disappearance. They never saw each other again and all the swan wanted was her life back but, it never could be given" Fang finishes the story regret in his voice and a dark look in his eye.

He looks over at me and adds "don't ever wish your family away Max."

By the way he says family and the sorrow in his voice I can tell there is more to this story than he lets on. I take the risk and ask what I know I should not "Fang, what happened to your family?" Stiffness replaces sorrow and Fang, once again, becomes his closed off self. "Mind your own business" he warns me in a hushed voice before heading back to his wheelchair, ending our conversation.

I leave the subject alone for now and ask no more questions, but I will now let this go. I promise myself to find out Fang's past even if it's the end of me. In that moment I never knew how true that promise was. I never knew how far I would have to go to find out his past.

**A/N Well that's the end of the chapter. Please, please, please review! I am begging you people. It would make my day! Just tell me what you think quickly then you can get back to watching American Idol or whatever it is you are doing. **

**MusicIsAllYouNeed **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n My goodness guys I haven't updated in forever. I felt really bad it has been so long. Even though I am really tired I am updating for you guys who reviewed or read or favorited or followed this story (thank you for that). Although it isn't a very reasonable excuse I have had writers block and I finally figured out where I wanted to go. This chapter may feel like filler but it is important for where I want to go with my story. Also I have felt like my characters have been OOC so I tried changing that in this chapter. Please tell me what you think or if you feel like I made any changes in the characters. Without further ado here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson therefore I do not own Maximum Ride.**

"Will you please come?" yup, you read it right I ,the incredible Maximum Ride, am pleading, more like begging, someone for something. Now to help you understand my predicament let's back track to a couple hours ago, before I needed to stoop so low as to beseech someone.

Here I am gliding, not so gracefully, around the ballroom when my mother dearest drops a bomb on me that first elates me then sends my spirits soaring to the moon then plummeting back down to earth. The news she tells me would enlighten anyone in our family's hearts, but the announcement that goes with it made my smile falter and fall faster than you can say 'ball'. Actually a ball was my issue.

"Max, honey," my mom begins.

Uh-oh I think those two endearing words mean one of two things. Either she is going to tell me I no longer have to take lessons with her because I'm just that awesome or she will explain something to me I wish I wouldn't have to hear. Unfortunately it's the latter.

"Your father will arrive today," she continues. Well that isn't bad news but here comes the terrifying part.

"In honor of his return we will throw a ball and you _must_ have a dancing partner. No ifs ands or buts this is an absolute requirement. I will not allow any one of my daughters who is of age to show up with a proper companion," she ends her rant looking into my eyes as if challenging me for an objection. Usually I would try to find a way around her 'requirements', but I can tell this night is important to her. I suspect it has something to do with the fact that she wants to prove to my father she can manage on her own. Knowing any complaint would be ignored I comply with a simple "yes, mother."

And that is the story of why I am in front of Fang urging him to come to the ball with me. To be honest I don't like any of the suitors mother and father would like for me to have. So with that in mind mom tried to make up for the ball by agreeing to let me chose my own guest. Quickly I came to the realization I didn't have anyone to bring I didn't really mix with any of the men other than my patients. Which brought me to Fang. He was in my age range, polite enough for my father, and handsome enough for my mother. overall he was a decent person and I didn't mind is company either.

"So Fang, will you come?" I ask for the umpteenth time.

"Hmm."

He looks as though he is weighing his options on a scale trying to decide which way is the best to go. "Fine" he complies to my request. "When and where?" he questions. Wow it wasn't even in a full, decent sentence but I understand. "Meet me at the doors to the main hall before dinner," I inform him. Before stalking off I add "try to look decent."

"Ouch, ouch! Nudge, not so tight you are hurting me!" I whine (man I'm doing a lot of that lately) as Nudge pulls tighter on my corset strings.

"Well Miss Maximum you don't want to look slouchy tonight. My goodness you will actually look quite marvelous. Your dress is stunning and the rest of you will look so also. I wish I had such-"

"Nudge please just hurry" I cut her off before my ears fall off. With that demand she shuts off and is back to squeezing the life out of me with this tormenting device they call a corset. When she is done with my hair and apparel she steps back to let me look in the mirror.

As I glance at my reflection I wonder if all the agony was worth it. Truthfully the gown is stunning, a light blue with sliver stitching embroidering my the light pink and green floral bodice. My hair even though it's a simple shade looks elegant in its fancy updo of complex braids I cannot even begin to describe. Although all that looks wonderful I can't help but get tripped up on my face.

'Am I pretty' is all I can think. While staring at my reflection I can't help but wish my eyes were different. At least for blue eyes people can compliment how they look as blue as the sky or sea, but with brown eyes what can they say 'your eyes look like a pile of shit'? normally I don't care how I look. Today though is no ordinary day and I can't help but ponder my beauty.

When I arrive at the door Fang is leaning against the wall waiting for me. He is well enough that he can stand on his own for a few hours which accounts for the absent crutches. Frankly I believe he looks better that way. Actually he cleans up pretty well overall.

His dark obsidian eyes meet my brown ones as I approach. Swiftly I lengthen my steps to reach him sooner. When I stop right in front of him he gives me a curt nod and reaches up to place his hand on my back. Before his hand touches me I give him a glare accompanied by my open threat "If you touch me, Fang, I will rebreak your leg and not care." As if in surrender he throws his hands in the air and we walk in together.

In the hall we make our way over to the long table that my family sits at. Pointing to each person in turn I begin introductions "Fang, this is as you already know Jeb my father, Valencia mother, my older sister Lissa, her fiancé Dylan, and little Angel. Everybody this is Fang." With that we sit down and the awkward dinner begins.

About halfway through the dinner I am condemned to my doom. In the beginning Jeb, Dylan, and Fang get along nicely talking about the weather and such. Around the time the mutton is served they have warmed up to each other and my father inquires what they think about the war. Before answering Fang catches my stern look telling him not say anything foolish. So instead he sucks up to my father and replies with a fake smile plastered to his face " I believe you are doing a fine job, sir. Despite my injuries I was fine with the assignment. And look, you have almost conquered the Gunter Hagen kingdom."

"Ah yes, we have," my father pauses before continuing "in fact I feel it is safe I will let my daughter to go horseback riding, as I know she loves, as long as she has a trustworthy man such as yourself with her."

Ya'll are probably thinking oh my goodness she must be so excited this is what she always was saying she wanted I bet she is over the top happy. Well if you thought that you are wrong. It's not so much the fact I don't want to be with Fang he's actually not that bad I just am not happy about the fact my dad believes I should be babysat. Fang catches my distress and gives me a cheeky grin knowing what I am thinking. "Oh father that sounds delightful" I lie through my teeth with a fake smile forced on my face.

The rest of the night we spend dancing away and I can't help but sense a hint of triumph when before leaving Fang says "See you tomorrow as your accompaniment for horseback riding." Well I ain't settling for having to have a guard I am determined to show them I am capable on my own.

**A/n And that is the chapter. I would like to clear up I do not actually think brown eyes look like a pile of shit. Brown eyes are quite gorgeous and I am a sucker for them. So do not take offense if you have brown eyes. Like always please review they actually make me really happy! I love to hear your feedback even if you just want to review to say so much as "Stupid" I am still happy to hear what you think. So please review. Now I am really tired so goodnight.**

**MusicIsAllYouNeed**


End file.
